All I Want For Christmas
by LoveShapedLightbulb
Summary: Tis the season! Is Gibbs really going to spend Christmas Eve all alone? One-shot, Gibbs/DiNozzo. Fluff, PWP, a little OOC. Very fun to write. R&R, please.


_A/N: Hello all! I know there are quite a few people waiting for the next chapter of Mysterious minds, but writing has become more of a chore than it should be. So! To remedy that, I've decided to take a little break and write something light and fluffy. Tis the season, so here is my Christmas fic:_

**_All I Want for Christmas_**

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs ambled over to his desk. It was late, on Christmas Eve, and everyone else had gone home. He felt he should do the same, but it wasn't as if he had anything planned, as if he had anyone waiting for him. The only person he wanted to be with- well, he was probably at some lavish party, surrounded by other vibrant young people. As if he would want to spend his holidays with a tired, old man. Gibbs flinched inwardly at the harsh self-description, but knew it was at least partly true. He sat heavily in his chair and bent to rummage through his desk before heading home.

That's when he noticed the small, neatly wrapped package.

It sat, the metallic paper shimmering, highlighted beneath his desk lamp. He must have been tired- he hadn't even noticed the glowing gift, highlighted with a halo of electric light. Skeptical, he leaned closer and studied the tag.

There, in ambiguous block letters, was his name: "**Jethro**."

An eyebrow arched up his forehead. Hooking a finger under the paper and pulling away one side revealed a small box. A small, expensive-looking box.

One which would typically contain...

Gibbs, suddenly anxious, placed the box back under the light and stared at it as if it were a thousand-eyed monster. He'd given away a few rings (too many, in his opinion), and now the very idea of them made him balk. The hurt he'd endured had turned him into the hard man everyone else had come to know. Not to say he had commitment issues; he always finished what he started, and he never started anything he didn't want to finish. But he had definitely never received a ring like this. Swallowing his hesitance, he pulled the box out of its wrapping, took a deep breath, and popped it open.

He let out a bark of laughter at what he found- a note, scrawled on a small card.

_Tricked ya, Gibbs. My place tonight, if you're not busy? TD_

Jethro smirked. His lover knew him better than Gibbs gave him credit. Grabbing his coat, he headed for the elevator, suddenly eager to leave work.

* * *

The door swung open as Gibbs let himself in. They had exchanged keys a while ago- after months of seeing each other, Gibbs had thought it fitting, and Tony had been only too happy to comply. Pocketing his key, he swept the room with his eyes.

"Tony?" he called, stepping in and pulling off his coat. He dutifully hung it up as he took in his surroundings. The lights were low, some jazzy Christmas tunes playing, the apartment warm and inviting. He smiled at the sound of his lover's voice floating from elsewhere in the apartment.

"Make yourself comfortable! Be right out, Jethro," Tony called back, his voice sing-song and teasing. Gibbs, still smiling, made his way over to the couch in the living room and stretched luxuriously. He was inexplicably happy about spending Christmas Eve with his lover; he constantly worried that the younger, exciting man would get bored, being with him. Little things like this, however, calmed his fears.

His eyes slipped closed, and he hummed along with the music playing. Jethro rocked his head, lulled by the quiet music and the warm atmosphere. He was on the verge of sleep when the music changed. He raised his eyebrows again, but kept his eyes shut. The music was slower, seductive, still jazz but even more intimate. Another surprise from Tony- he had a romantic streak.

A smile graced his sleepy lips as he heard his lover's voice, low and sultry.

"Have you been naughty this year, Jethro?"

He peeked, prying open a single eye, and he found himself speechless. There was Tony, standing in the doorway, an unmistakable red hat at a jaunty angle on his head. He had a red coat wrapped loosely around him, peeking open at the chest to reveal bare skin. The matching pants clung to his hips, dangerously low, and shining black leather boots enclosed his feet.

Gibbs had before him a very seductive imitation of Santa Claus.

He gazed at his lover's form, swaying suggestively in the doorway, and wet his lips- his mouth had suddenly gone dry. Dimly, he noticed the large bag clutched in Tony's left hand, but dismissed it. His eyes focused at the hem of the coat where it split to reveal Tony's flat, toned stomach.

"DiNozzo... what's all this?" Gibbs was mildly shocked. In all the time they'd been together, Tony had been very straightforward. The sex was great, the company even better, and Jethro had to admit that he'd never known more about movies. But he never would have labeled Tony as the type to like dress up, role play, anything like that.

The younger man swayed and grinned, his smile bright in his youthful face. "Do you like what you see, Jethro?" he murmured, dancing slowly over to the couch. "If you're naughty, you might get to see a little more..." He stood before the other man, boldly, but Gibbs could see the nerves glimmering in Tony's eyes. He pulled the younger man into his lap with gentle hands. Tony folded himself into the older man's lap.

"Tony... do you like this sort of thing?" Gibbs asked, maintaining his neutral tone, trying desperately not to embarrass him. But, at the implication, Tony blushed crimson, and stuttered.

"I... I..."

Jethro shook his head, pressing a finger to the younger man's lips.

"If you do, that's fine," he offered, pressing his lips against Tony's neck, "I was just surprised. All I want is for you to be happy." Tony's blush spread, creeping down his neck and over the tips of his ears. Gibbs grumbled approval at the warmth radiating from the younger agent's skin.

"I was worried that I was boring you," Tony confessed, tangling his fingers is Gibbs' soft, silvering hair as lips caressed his blushing skin. "I don't want this... _us_... to be a chore. I want you to enjoy this relationship as much as I do." His confession was soft, quiet, but Gibbs was in the perfect position, his ear just next to his lover's mouth. He shivered as breath gusted against his sensitive skin.

Gibbs nuzzled at his lover, reveling in the feel of Tony squirming against him, and sighed. "If I didn't want to be here, DiNozzo," he whispered, "I wouldn't be. You could _never _bore me. The _idea _of spending the night with you..." he grasped Tony's jaw, and tilted his lips to meet his own. They kissed deeply, Jethro slipping his tongue past Tony's willingly parted lips, tasting what was so undeniably Tony. The younger man twisted, his hands hooking behind Gibbs' head. Even though he was a little bigger than the other man, Tony felt small as he lay submissively in his lap.

When they finally broke their kiss, they were red-in-the-face, gasping for air and trembling. Jethro kept his eyes closed, but pressed his forehead affectionately against Tony's.

"You excite me, DiNozzo. You don't need to be anything you're not, because I want to be with _you_."

Tony sighed and lapsed against the strong body beneath him. "You're such a charmer, Boss. But I bet this means you don't want to see what's underneath the suit..."

Jethro chuckled and enfolded his lover in a firm embrace. "What I really want to see right now is the Tony I know and love," he grinned, pushing the younger man from him. Tony stood and stretched, gazing doubtfully at the long forgotten bag by his feet.

"I had some presents," he began, but faltered as Gibbs held up a hand.

"You open gifts on Christmas, DiNozzo. And then you'll have all day to play with your new _toys_," Jethro said solemnly, but his eyes glittered with mischief. "I'll promise to play with you, too, if you go to bed now."

Tony smirked at their awkwardly spontaneous roleplay, but abandoned the bag and scurried away into his bedroom, pulling off the layers of red fabric as he went. Jethro glimpsed the skimpy underthings Tony hadn't wanted him to see, and shook his head indulgently. He gave the younger man a few moments before following into the room.

* * *

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo shook on all fours as he moaned, sweat lathering his whole body. He rocked back against his boss, his lover as he pressed in, ground his hips forward at an agonizing pace. His own member stood painfully erect, begging for attention as he twined his fists in the sheets and bit down on the pillow case. A thought flitted through his mind- he would be giving his neighbors an intimate look into his personal life if not for that pillow case- before it was wiped clean by the searing pleasure that rippled through his body. Jethro's cock drove deeper into him, and the older man swore as he rocked his hips rhythmically against his lover's ass.

Tony's mind spun uncontrollably as Jethro stroked into him, as the hardness hit his prostate over and over. The pillow case was forgotten as Tony groaned his lover's name. The older man responded by moving faster and pressing himself along the strong back beneath him, reaching beneath to take Tony's erection in his hand. He gripped mercilessly, flicking a fingertip over the head. Tony's shout of ecstasy urged him on.

Thrusting in time with the movement of his hand over Tony's engorged member, Jethro sped his tempo. He felt a rush of satisfaction as Tony loosed a gruff moan and came, spurting into Jethro's hand and all over the sheets he clenched so tightly. Jethro thrust once, twice more before his entire body stiffened and everything went blank. He rode his orgasm, panting like a dog in heat, before collapsing on his spent lover.

They lay together as they always did, wrapped gently around each other, listening as heartbeats and breathing slowed, waiting to drift off to sleep.

"I hope you like your gifts tomorrow," Tony murmured drowsily, his eyes fluttering shut as he faded. Gibbs grinned, pulling the man's dozing form closer to him.

"I already have everything I want for Christmas right here, Tony," he whispered, sinking into the well-warmed bed. It was then that he realized his younger lover had already fallen to sleep. He smiled and closed his own eyes.

"Merry Christmas, DiNozzo."

* * *

_Oh, the mindlessness of it all. I should have gone to bed HOURS ago!  
Hope you enjoyed :)_


End file.
